Just the Truth
by CaptainSparrow09
Summary: I only want the truth from you."--- Calleigh returns to the lab and Ryan has a little crush on her. A new case brings back memories and old friends. And who's a fed?
1. chapter one

Disclaimer: I own anyone you don't recognize. Everyone else belongs to Anthony Zuiker.

WARNING! A/U! VERY A/U!

S/C------

Ryan quickly grabbed the door leading into CSI as he saw a blonde walk up.

"Oh thanks." she smiled, a southern accent coming from her mouth.

"No problem." Ryan followed her into the elevator and they stood in silence. Ryan glanced down at the baby carrier held tightly in the woman's hands. "Cute baby."

"Thank you." she smiled again, making Ryan's heart do a flipflop.

"How old?"

"She's three months old." she replied as the elevator dinged. Ryan let her out before him and then followed her out.

"Wolfe you're here." Horatio said, then saw Calleigh. "Calleigh and adorable little Gabby."

He bent down and smiled at the sleeping baby.

"I... um... I did expect you to be in today." he said, glancing up at his ballistics expert.

"Yeah well I um... I couldn't just sit at home, not today and besides we agreed I'd come back today. I already stopped by in case you're wondering."

"We all deal with it in our own way." Horatio nodded. "Oh, Ryan Wolfe, Calleigh Duquesne."

"We met in the elevator." she smiled, running a hand through her hair. Ryan nodded.

"So what did you need Horatio?"

"I need you at a crime scene. Cal, you up for it?"

"Finally someone to process my bullets!" a laughing voice said, walking up. Calleigh glanced over her shoulder and smiled seeing Eric. He hugged her tightly, careful of the sleeping baby. "Are ya busy?"

"I can spare some time for you Eric." she grinned. "Horatio do you need me at that crime scene?"

"Nah. Ryan can handle it. I just figured..."

"I think I need to get re-familiarized around here." Calleigh said. Horatio nodded.

"Ryan, I'll meet you out at the car in five." he said.

"Got it Horatio." he disappeared down the hall. Gabby opened her tiny mouth to form a yawn and Eric was mesmerized.

"Okay, hand her over." he said. Calleigh smiled and set the carrier down on the floor gently. Eric bent down and unbuckled the baby, taking her into his arms. "Wow..."

"Yeah I know." she whispered, fingering Gabby's dark curls lightly.

"Well I'm going to beating the boys off with a stick when you get older." Eric smiled as Gabby opened her green eyes to stare at him intently.

"Who's that Gabby?" Calleigh cooed. "That Uncle Eric?"

"Horatio... Calleigh!" Alexx exclaimed, walking over. "Honey, I didn't think you'd be in."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" she asked, a forced smile on her face. "I'm fine."

The other three exchanged a glance and Calleigh scowled at them.

"Ooh give me my goddaughter!" Alexx smiled. Eric pulled away from her.

"I just got her and she's my goddaughter too."

"Yes but you're a bad influence on her."

Horatio covered up his laugh in a cough.

"I've got a crime scene to attend to. You gonna be here a while?"

"Always." Calleigh smiled as she, Eric, and Alexx walked into the break room.

S/C------

"Hey Alexx."

"Hey Ryan. I guess you want to know what happened to your victim huh?" she asked as the young CSI walked over.

"Yeah."

"Okay. Well I was getting him prepped. You're welcome to stay. It should only take a short while."

"Yeah that's okay." Ryan positioned himself out of Alexx's way and watched her work. "Alexx?"

"Yeah?"

"Who's Calleigh?"

"Calleigh was one of the best CSIs that the lab had ever seen." Alexx murmured.

"What happened? The baby?"

"No. Last year, as you know we lost Speedle."

"They were close I take it?"

"Oh sugar they were more than close. They had been married a year and a half." Alexx said, taking Ryan off guard. "When Tim died, she just lost it I guess. Wouldn't come into work at all. About two weeks later we began to get worried and I went over there. She said she wasn't coming back, at least she was taking an extended leave, a very long extended leave."

"How long?"

"Today was her first day back. We, of course Horatio, Eric, Valera, and I, all helped her out but she just didn't come back. Then Gabby was born and she took some maternity leave. I didn't think she'd be back today however."

"Why not?"

"September 20th."

"So?"

"Today marks the one year since Tim's been gone."

Ryan sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Ryan, don't bring any of this up to her. Don't even tell her I told you. She's just starting to get back to her old self and I... personally I think if it weren't for the baby, she'd be gone."

Ryan wasn't going to question any further.


	2. chapter two

"Hey Valera."

"Hey Cal. Your kid is precious." she smiled, glancing into the carrier where a sleeping Gabby was. Calleigh smiled as she handed over some swabs.

"Yeah. Is she being good?"

"Well yeah. She doesn't do much. Doesn't cry, doesn't talk... just sleeps, if she's up looks around intently, an annoyed look on her face."

Calleigh laughed lightly.

"Reminds me of someone." she mumbled. "Just page me with the results."

"Will do... oh she's waking up."

"Nah. She's going back to sleep." Calleigh said without a glance at her daughter.

"How do you know?" Valera asked, a confused look on her face.

"Patterns. I've been her mother for three months. I think I should know." Calleigh replied, making Valera laugh. "Thanks for watching her. My mother had some crazy thing to do and couldn't watch her."

"It's no big deal. I'll see you later."

"Yeah."

S/C----

"Mhmm... well I don't know what to tell you... is it almost over?" Horatio glanced up when he heard a knock on his open door. He beckoned Calleigh in and she sat down in one of the chairs. "Yeah well things don't always go as planned. Don't do anything stupid. Okay. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Friend of yours?" Calleigh asked.

"You could say that." Horatio replied. "What can I do for you?"

"A shoulder to lean on."

Horatio smiled slightly and pushed his paperwork away.

"Not so easy huh?"

"No. I thought a year off would be okay but it's not." Calleigh said. "Gabby makes it all worth it though."

"She certainly does bring a smile to all of our faces." Horatio said. "How is she?"

"A normal three month old."

"Vague Duquesne."

Calleigh snickered.

"You must remember that I have not been around a baby for about fourteen years, since Ray was little."

"Sleeps, eats, cries, wish I had some help."

"We're here."

"I know but... Horatio, you and Eric are wonderful towards her but she doesn't need anymore uncles. She needs her dad."

"None of us are trying to out do Tim Calleigh." he said.

"I know... I just miss him, a lot and I start thinking sometimes that maybe I should stop."

"Why?"

"That I need to get on with my life. He's dead and isn't coming back."

"That's a little harsh."

"I can't sit around and sulk. It's not good for me. I only do things when it pertains to my daughter. I fought the idea of coming back to work but I can't stop paying the bills and diapers and formula... I've got too many responsibilities."

"And I'm sure that's what Tim would want you to do."

"I hate that he never knew about her." Calleigh muttered. Horatio gave a slight nod and saw Ryan in the doorway.

"Wolfe, what do you got?"

"Um... prints on the gun." Ryan replied. "I need to run them but Frank found me another suspect based on DNA."

"I can run the prints for you." Calleigh offered.

"Thanks a lot Calleigh." Ryan handed over the lifted prints and smiled weakly at her. She returned it and stepped out of the office. She walked down to the fingerprint lab and smiled at the tech, Joseph.

"Hey, welcome back." he smiled.

"Thanks. I need to run these." Calleigh smiled back and sat down at the computer. She scanned the prints into AFIS and waited for a match to pop up. 'Positive match' came onto the screen and printed out the result.

S/C------

"I have no idea what you're hiding Horatio." Calleigh said as she walked into the office. She stopped short when she saw he was talking to someone.

"Calleigh..."

The man in the chair fought the urge to turn around but he didn't need to.

"You sorry son of a..." Calleigh started and Horatio held out a hand to stop her.

"You don't understand."

"I don't understand?" she snapped, slamming the door shut. "I don't understand?"

"Calleigh..."

"Don't Calleigh me! For the past year you, both of you, made me believe that you were dead!" she yelled, pointing a finger at Tim.


	3. chapter three

"Baby, you have every right to be angry." Tim started.

"Angry does not begin to cut it!" Calleigh exclaimed hysterically. "And what the hell is this?"

She threw the print out at Tim and he sighed deeply as he read it.

"Sit down."

"I'd rather stand."

"Calleigh, sit."

"I'll stand. Get on with your story."

"Okay. You know about... about... Josh." Tim said. Calleigh nodded. Early on in their relationship Tim had confided in her about his best friend's death. "Well er... it wasn't all true."

"What?"

"He didn't die in a snow mobile accident and we weren't nineteen. When I was 24, the year before I came to CSI, I worked with the FBI. Josh was my partner and best friend and he got killed in the line of duty by a John Roberts. We never found him and we closed the case. I left the FBI and came to CSI. Last year around July a series of murders came up across the country, all had Roberts's prints around the crime scene. In September my old boss asked me to come back and find Roberts."

"You had to pretend you were dead for a year?" Calleigh snapped.

"Yes! Roberts was coming after me next. He started killing random people but then he started going after the people that tried to put him in jail. We had to make it look like I died so I could go undercover and find him. Now he's in Miami. That's why I'm back." Tim finished.

"You... I don't even know what to say to you!"

"Hi would be nice."

"Don't start with me! Do not even think about it! You knew Horatio?"

"Of course! It said he was from the FBI on his resume." he replied. "And he told me when he was going undercover."

"I cannot believe the two of you!" Calleigh exclaimed. "I... you have no idea what I've been through the past year thinking you were dead!"

"I probably do. Remember I had to be away from you as well. I felt like dying." Tim said.

"Yeah well—" Calleigh was cut off by her cell phone. "That's Valera. I have to go."

"That's it?"

"For now yes. Just stay out of my way. And don't follow me Speedle!"

Tim sunk back down in his chair as Calleigh walked out, slamming the door behind her.

"That went well." Horatio said sarcastically. Tim glared at him.

S/C-----

"What do you have Valera?" Calleigh asked, her anger still showing.

"Whoa, what the hell got you pissed off?"

"More like who." Calleigh mumbled. "Nothing, I'm fine. Did you test the DNA?"

"Yeah. It came up John Roberts." Valera replied.

"Thanks. I'm gonna go home." Calleigh said, moving towards the baby carrier. "Hey sweetheart."

Gabby gurgled a response as Calleigh picked up the carrier.

"We're going home. I know you love Aunt Valera but some time with me now." she smiled. Valera smiled slightly and waved at Gabby.

"Bye Gabby." she cooed lightly. "See you later Cal."

"Bye Val. Hey Eric." Calleigh smiled as she walked out. Eric mumbled a response and saw stars in Valera's eyes.

"No. We're not having one."

"Why not?"

"Because... we... I... we're not talking about this." Eric said. "You won't believe what I saw."

"What?"

"Wolfe."

"Shocker." Valera said sarcastically.

"Staring at Calleigh." Eric finished, a smug look on his face. "With this puppy-dog look... one that I give you or... or... or... Speed would give her."

"Well she's not looking for anything right now anyway."

"I don't want him taking advantage of her or something."

Valera laughed out loud and snorted, then gave her husband an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry. Did you just say you didn't want Ryan Wolfe taking advantage of Calleigh Duquesne?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Think about what you just said."

S/C-------

Calleigh screamed when she saw Tim sitting in her kitchen.

"How... how... how the hell did you get in here?"

"I did live here for almost two years." Tim replied, sliding his keys across the table. "H held onto them for me."

"Get out."

"No."

"This is my house."

"No. It's our house." Tim corrected. His eyes lowered from hers and stared at Gabby, who was sucking on a pacifier, and her green eyes were looking around with a bored look in them. "Uh..."

"I have to go put her to bed." Calleigh said quietly, lifting the baby out of the carrier. She walked out of the kitchen and Tim sat there for about a minute, then followed her upstairs. He stayed in the doorway of the nursery, watching Calleigh put Gabby to sleep. Calleigh gently placed her down in the crib and stood there for a couple of seconds. Tim walked up behind her and placed a hand on either side of her, gripping the railing. She glanced down and saw he still had his wedding ring. Tim saw this and opened his mouth.

"I promised you I would never take it off. I also promised you I'd love you till the day I die."


	4. chapter four

Calleigh leaned back against Tim's chest and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"How old is she?" he asked quietly.

"Three months." Calleigh replied. Tim quickly did the math.

"Sometime around my birthday."

"Try on your birthday."

"The 24th?"

"That is your birthday." Calleigh said. Again, Tim did the math.

"Did you know?"

"No. See, funny thing was I carried her for nine months but never thought once I was pregnant."

"You know what I mean."

"I found out two weeks after you died." Calleigh said. "So to answer your next question, yes she is yours."

"I wasn't gonna ask that." Tim defended. "She's beautiful."

"She also has a name."

"Gonna ask that."

"Gabrielle or as everyone calls her Gabby."

Tim nodded silently and stared at his daughter.

"I wouldn't have gone if I had known."

"What a bunch of BS."

"Calleigh, I'm serious."

"Don't even try it." she pulled out of his arms and walked down the hall to her room. Tim winced as he heard the door slam shut and he stayed rooted to the spot until he finally managed to find the courage to go face his wife.

"I would've have told you if I could."

"You told Horatio." Calleigh said, tears silently streaming down her face.

"He had to know."

"I should've had to know."

"I know and I wish I could've but if someone besides the people working on this found out then it could've put the whole case in danger." Tim sat down on the edge of the bed and stared at Calleigh's back.

"Who would I have told?" she asked.

"That's what I said but they wouldn't let me tell you. Cal, I don't want you mad at me."

"I'm not mad." she said quietly, sitting up. "You don't know how hard the past year has been."

"I think I have an idea." Tim said, moving behind her. "Calleigh..."

She turned around and Tim wiped her tears away.

"Don't leave me again." she whispered.

"Never." Tim murmured and their lips met for the first time in a year. Their arms quickly wrapped around each other and Calleigh found it hard to believe that this was happening. How many times over the past year had she dreamed about this? How had she ever lived without him?

S/C-----

Tim woke up when he heard a whimper. He glanced over at Calleigh and saw she was asleep. The whimpering moved on to full blown crying and Tim cringed as he walked into the nursery across the hall.

"Uh..." he looked stumped and afraid to touch the baby. "Um... Calleigh? I know you can hear me over the monitor. Can you please come in here?"

Calleigh, who was awake, smirked and stayed in bed. He was Gabby's father and he'd have to deal with everything as well.

"Calleigh, I can't... um... do this."

"What is there you can't do?" she asked, appearing at Tim's side.

"I don't want to touch it." he replied.

"First off, _it_ is when you are talking about an inanimate object. She is person honey. Gabby."

"I know."

"Second off, why not?"

"What if I drop her?"

"Stop being such an idiot. If Delko can do this, then so can you."

"Delko can do this?"

"Yes. He's her godfather. He got the hang of it quite fast." Calleigh said, picking Gabby up. "I know sweetie, Daddy is stupid."

"Hey!" Tim sounded offended. Calleigh smiled up at him.

"You're not gonna drop her." she said. "Here,"

Tim awkwardly held out his arms and Calleigh couldn't fight the smirk off her face as she handed their daughter over to him.

"Why are you trusting me with her?" Tim asked, staring down at Gabby. She had stopped crying and her green eyes were now locked on his brown ones.

"Because you're her father." Calleigh replied. "Why do you ask stupid questions?"

"I mean... I haven't been around."

"So? Doesn't change anything. Besides, it's not that hard to hold a baby."

"Guess not." Tim mumbled. "Does she do anything?"

"Yeah. Eric and H come over and they all play Texas Hold'em." Calleigh said. "She doesn't do much of anything except sleep, eat, and cry. Oh and she goes to the bathroom and that's probably why she's awake."

Tim quickly handed Gabby back to Calleigh.

"It was fun."

"You are going to have to change her diapers you know."

"Can't you just do that?"

"What are you going to do when I go out and leave her with you?"

"I'll wait till you get home."

"She can't sit in a dirty diaper for a few hours!" Calleigh said as she lay Gabby down on the changing table. "Daddy has a lot to learn."

Gabby yawned and her eyes drooped. Calleigh smiled and quickly changed her.

"You wanna put her back?" she asked, glancing at Tim. He nodded and carefully picked the baby up. "Well I think you have it under control so I'm going back to bed."

"Um..."

"Um nothing. Just cover her up with that pink blanket when you lay her down. Oh and give her the pacifier." Calleigh said and left the room. Tim sighed and looked down at Gabby and she looked back at him. Her eyes closed and Tim smiled as he lay her down in the crib. He did what Calleigh told him and then silently left the room. Calleigh smiled when she saw him enter their room. "She still alive?"

"Haha." Tim got back in bed and wrapped an arm around Calleigh's waist. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For not being here."

"I'm getting over it. I just... I missed you so much and then the funeral... and now you're here... it... I don't know." Calleigh said. "You're not going back to D.C. are you?"

"No. I'm gonna work out of the Miami office. Not work there. I'll be at CSI. I just have to go report my findings at the end of everyday. Once this is over, all of that will be long behind me."

Calleigh nodded and buried her face in Tim's shoulder.

"This feels good." he murmured in her ear.

"What?"

"Holding you again. It sucked waking up and not having you there."

"I know. Remember, I didn't have you either."

"I promise this is gonna be over fast. Then we'll get back to how we used to be. Me, you, and now we've got Gabby. God Calleigh, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I wasn't here."

"Will you stop saying you're sorry?" she asked. "You can make it up to me."

"How? I can't just go back and make the past year not happen."

"I got a few ideas." Calleigh replied, kissing Tim's shoulder. She looked up at him and Tim kissed her.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"And I love Gabby. I... it's weird."

"You only know her for a short amount of time but she still takes your breath away." Calleigh finished, a smile on her face.

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"Because that's how every parent acts when they see their kid for the first time. I said the same thing when I saw her."

"I promise Calleigh, I'm not gonna leave you two again and I won't let anything happen to you two either."

"I know."


	5. chapter five

Calleigh woke up the way she fell asleep, with a smile on a her face and in Tim's arms.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing special, just a certain husband of mine."

"I'd say that's pretty special." Tim smirked. Calleigh giggled and sat up but he pulled her back down.

"I have to get up for work."

"No you don't." Tim mumbled, kissing her softly.

"As much as I would love to sit here and do nothing, I can't. I have to get the baby and feed her and then I have to get ready for work."

"Your mom came and took the baby."

"It's not even six thirty!"

"No it's not." Tim grinned.

"Yes it is." Calleigh pointed at the alarm clock. Tim nodded and turned on a radio station.

"It's 8:15 on a gorge—" Tim turned it off.

"8:15." he said. "I turned the clock back and turned the alarm off. I called your mom, asked her to take the baby for the day. Then I called H and asked him if you could take the day off. He said take as long as you need. So we have the day to do whatever we please."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You have to go to work!"

"Oh. Yeah there's that minor setback. I have to be in by noon." Tim said. Calleigh shook her head and moved to get out of bed when Tim grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back to him. "But... that's three hours and forty-five minutes away and I'll be home by two at the most. Your mom has Gabby for the whole day. Again, we have the day to do whatever we please. And we uh... have a lot of catching up to do."

Calleigh smirked as Tim winked and kissed her.

S/C------

Calleigh laughed and pulled Tim back to her.

"Don't go." she mumbled against his lips.

"You know, two hours ago you were complaining that you didn't want to stay in bed now you're telling me not to leave." Tim grinned.

"Well... you can be very persuasive baby." Calleigh smiled. "You still got an hour to get ready."

"Yeah well at the rate we're going I'll never get ready."

"Just, stay for a little while longer." Calleigh pleaded. She kissed his jaw lightly and Tim slowly sighed.

"You know, you're persuasive too."

"I learned from the best."

S/C-----

"Jack, I'm so sorry I'm late! I got held up and... hello..." Tim trailed off when he saw a beautiful redhead sitting behind his boss's desk.

"Agent Speedle." she said shortly.

"Yes... and you are?"

"Allison Christensen. Jack decided to take a vacation for a while."

"He wouldn't do that on such an important case." Tim said. Allison smirked and leaned forward over the desk.

"You're a smart man Tim. Agent Cassidy went missing last night after having dinner with a few people."

"Roberts."

"Possibly. Jack has put a lot of people away over the years. It could be anyone."

"For the past year Roberts has been abducting and killing agents for fun. I don't think it's just anyone." Tim said. Allison nodded.

"I understand your reasoning." she agreed. "I hear Roberts's fingerprints turned up at a crime scene."

"Yeah. The Miami-Dade Crime Lab is investigating it at the moment."

"Oh. Well we'll have agents working the case soon enough."

"I'm working the case. That's enough agents. Lt. Caine isn't one for feds."

Allison raised a thin eyebrow.

"You're working the case?"

"Yes." Tim nodded. "I don't work with the FBI anymore. I work for CSI. They called me back a year ago to work an old case. It turned into this."

"I see. Are they capable of what we are?" Allison asked.

"Well... they've got the leading ballistics expert in the country, an awesome trace expert, guy that can pull a print off of air, and an amazing leader. I'd say they're more than capable."

"Oh. Well I want a full report at the end of each day. You can go. And don't be late again."

"I won't. Today was uh... a little crazy." Tim muttered, standing up. "It was nice meeting you."

"Yes." Allison nodded. "I'll see you later."

"Bye."

S/C-----

Tim sighed deeply as he drove Calleigh's SUV through Miami. This was getting worse and soon he'd be the only one left for Roberts to come after.

"Jesus Christ." Tim mumbled as a dark Mustang sped past him. "Slow down."

He pulled onto his street and pulled the white Tahoe into the garage. The door leading into the house was open and Tim smiled slightly.

"I'm home!" he called, walking into the hallway. "I know I'm home sooner than I expected. Things went quickly. Baby?"

Tim walked into the kitchen and ran a hand through his hair.

"Where are you?"

Turning around, Tim quickly ran to the stairs, seeing Calleigh lying in a heap at the bottom step.

"Calleigh? Cal?"


	6. chapter six

"What's going on? I got a... Speed..." Eric trailed off when he saw his best friend sitting there. "I... what..."

"Long story." he mumbled. "I paged you."

"Why? Why here? What's going on?"

"I um... I came home today and Calleigh was unconscious at the bottom of the stairs." Tim explained. "So I brought her here, to the hospital."

"Where is she?" Eric asked, sitting next to him.

"In with the doctors. They won't let me see her."

"How long have you been home?"

"Last night. I had to go undercover for the feds."

"So you know about Gabby?"

"Yeah."

"Where is she?"

"My in-laws. I heard you and Valera tied the knot."

"Yeah. Two months ago." Eric nodded. "Guess you changed my mind about a lot of things."

Tim smiled slightly and looked up as a doctor came up.

"Mr. Speedle?"

"Yes."

"I'm Dr. Coleman. Calleigh is your..."

"Wife."

"Okay. Has she consumed any alcohol in the past few hours?"

"Calleigh hasn't picked up a drink in about six years let alone the last few hours." Eric smirked.

"Is she okay?" Tim asked, worried shown all over his face.

"A concussion but she's fine. How many stairs did she fall down?"

"I don't know."

Dr. Coleman didn't look too sure. Tim sighed.

"What?" he asked.

"Have you um... ever..."

"Have I ever what?"

"Hit her?"

Tim was too shocked to say anything for a minute.

"Are you asking me if I hit my wife?" he finally said. Dr. Coleman nodded.

"We've found bruises on her. Her stomach, her face..."

"She fell down a flight of stairs!" Tim exclaimed. "I wasn't home! I came in and she was lying there. And no I have never hit her! When can I see her?"

"Now if you want. She's still unconscious however."

"I don't care. What room?"

"414."

Tim got up and quickly headed down the hall.

S/C-----

"Tim..."

He moved slightly and felt something lightly hit his shoulder.

"Honey..."

"Five more minutes Calleigh." he mumbled, burying his face in the coarse blankets. He reacted immediately, groaning as the itchy bedspread hit his face. "Calleigh..."

She smiled slowly at him and he leaned over and kissed her gently but passionately.

"God I was so worried." Tim breathed, resting his forehead against Calleigh's. His hand slowly caressed her cheek and she melted into his touch. "I didn't know what to think..."

"I'm fine. My head hurts but I'm fine." Calleigh assured. "What happened?"

"I was hoping you'd tell me. You remember anything?"

"I... I heard the garage door open and I thought it was you so I ignored it. I heard footsteps on the stairs. I didn't turn around. A cloth went over my mouth and then I was here."

"Chloroform." Tim muttered. "Doctor said you're okay. They just want to keep you here overnight."

"Okay."

"I swear I'll find him Calleigh."

"I know you will. You always do."


	7. chapter seven

SPOILERS FOR 10-7... I've also tweaked things a bit. :)

S/C-----

"Anything?"

"No."

"So then this might not be Roberts." Tim muttered.

"No. I didn't say that Speed." Horatio said in a warning tone. "I think he's just being careful."

"He knew I wasn't here. That's why he was being careful. When it's with agents he doesn't care. When it's someone else, he's careful. This wasn't aimed at me. He was coming for Calleigh or Gabby or both of them."

"What made him leave?" Eric called from the stairs.

"Who the hell knows."

"Actually it'd be Raymond knows." the younger Caine waltzed in, a big smile on his face. After he had come back, Horatio cleared everything up, like he always did, and got Raymond into detective work again. "I have your phone records."

"Great." Tim smirked. "My one wish in life, to have Ray Caine tracking me down at all times."

"Be happy I got them. You called about two minutes before you say you got home."

"Yeah. I told her I was coming home early."

"Let's imagine this." Raymond started. "Roberts, if this is whom we're dealing with, comes in, finds Calleigh upstairs near that closet. He puts the cloth over her nose and mouth but before she can inhale it she pushes his hand away. They struggle now, then he pushes her down the stairs. He hears you come on the answering machine and can't take this risk of you walking in while he's trying to get her out of the house. So he leaves quickly. He'll come back and finish the job later."

"Your CSI work needs a little touch up." Tim said. "Calleigh said the cloth went over her mouth and nose and then that was all she remembered."

"Maybe he didn't want to kidnap her." Eric suggested. "Maybe he put the chloroform over her nose and mouth and then pushed her down, hoping she'd die in the process."

"Tim? What's going on?" a heavy southern drawl filled the air.

"Um... nothing Jane. You remember Eric Delko and Horatio Caine."

"Yes. Nice to see you again." Jane nodded then stared at Ray. "And who is this?"

"This is Raymond Caine, he's the detective on the case." Eric said. Tim could've strangled him.

"Case?" Jane shifted Gabby in her arms slightly. "Tim, can I talk to you?"

"Yeah." he stepped away from the guys and closer to his mother-in-law.

"You said she fell down the stairs."

"She did but I don't know how."

"So you bring in your whole team to figure it out?"

"No. Look, you don't know the whole story."

"How do I know you're not trying to cover something up?" Jane asked. Tim took Gabby from her and sighed.

"I'm not. I swear I'm not. I can't tell you now."

"Why not? Tim I'm your mother-in-law."

"Yes I know but this is work related and I'm not even supposed to be here. That's all I'm going to say. Thanks for taking Gabby today."

"Don't worry about it. I'll see you later." Jane said, then kissed Gabby lightly. "Bye sweetheart."

She walked out of the house and Tim closed the door behind her. The guys stood in silence for a few minutes.

"You know what would be good? If you had security cameras in this place." Raymond said. Horatio, Eric, and Tim all turned and stared at him. "What? I'm just saying! We'd find out who this was."

S/C-------

Calleigh rolled over in bed two nights later and looked up when she saw Tim sitting up, his nose buried in a book.

"Good book?"

Her husband jumped slightly and looked down at her.

"Did I wake you?"

"No. Why aren't you sleeping like any normal person would be at 1 in the morning?"

"Like you said, good book." Tim said. Calleigh smiled and moved closer to him. "You okay?"

"Yeah." she replied, tracing over his leg lightly. "Tim..."

"I'm listening." he mumbled.

"Baby, it'd be good if you put the book down." Calleigh teased, gently plucking it out of his hands. "How's the case coming?"

"It's coming."

"Tim, don't avoid me."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Calleigh, I'm not. You want to know about the case? It's not coming. I have no evidence. I have prints and DNA but I have no idea where this guy is, as usual."

"It must be frustrating."

"You have no idea." Tim muttered, turning the light off. Calleigh moved slightly so he could lay down then laid her head down on his chest. "I hate my job."

"You say that all the time."

"I do. It's a paycheck."

"You're good at it. No, you're amazing at it."

Tim snorted.

"Tim, just because you can't get a piece of evidence doesn't make you a bad investigator. We all have cases like that."

"You don't understand Calleigh."

"Yeah I do. I want you to be careful, I don't need to lose you again."

"And I don't need to lose you! That's why this is different. He came here Calleigh and hurt you!"

"Tim..."

"What if it wasn't you and it was Gabby?"

"Don't even say that."

"It could've been a possibility." Tim said quietly and Calleigh rolled away from him. He moved closer to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Baby, you know I don't want to upset you or anything but I don't want either of you hurt or... or worse. I love you so much and..."

"How do you even know it's this guy?"

"Because... he's hunting down federal agents."

"You haven't even been an agent for eight years!"

"It doesn't matter. He remembers me."

"You're so sure of yourself."

"I'm doing this to make sure you and Gabby are safe."

"Well we were doing fine without you." Calleigh snapped and Tim moved away from her. "Tim..."

The last thing she heard was the bedroom door slam shut.

S/C------

Calleigh silently walked downstairs and peeked into the living room. Tim was lying on the couch, the TV going quietly across from him. Calleigh walked over and sat down in front of him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out that way."

"Yeah."

"I'm serious. We weren't fine. Well I wasn't at least. I pulled myself together for Gabby and she kept me going."

Tim sat up and pulled Calleigh onto the couch next to him.

"I missed you so much and I felt like dying when I saw you lying there in the jewelry store." she whispered. "You're all that I had and if I didn't have you then there wasn't much to live for anymore."

"Don't say that..." Tim said, wiping a single tear off Calleigh's cheek. "Baby..."

He pulled her onto his lap and she sobbed into his shoulder.

"I'm so scared Tim. I'm scared that one of us isn't going to come out of this alive. I've gone over the cases. Then Wednesday happened... I just... I broke down. And you got me thinking... what if it wasn't me? What if it was you? Or Gabby? Or what if it was me and I hadn't lived?"

"Cal, don't say that. I promise you, that everything is going to be fine and I promise you that you've got nothing to be scared about. God, I'd die before I let something happen to you." Tim murmured.


	8. chapter eight

Tim stared out the window as he stopped at a red light. It had been three months since he had come back to Miami and nothing had changed with the cases. Roberts slipped through their grasps again. The feds tried to get Tim to go undercover again but he wouldn't leave Calleigh and Gabby. He snapped back to attention as he heard his cell phone ring and various horns beeping behind him.

"Yeah, yeah." he mumbled, making a left turn as he flipped his phone open. "Speedle."

"Tim, it's Allison. Allison Christensen."

"Hi. Um... what's up?"

"We've got a lead. I know you asked to be kept informed."

Tim pulled into, ironically enough, McCauley's Jewelers and got out of his car. Allison was talking his ear off. She had officially taken over Jack Cassidy's spot after his body had turned up floating just off shore.

"Tim?"

"Huh? Oh... sorry Allison I'm uh... Christmas shopping for my wife." he said, stepping up to a counter. "What were you saying?"

"I know this is horrible timing but... um... Roberts has turned up in Los Angeles."

"Allison, I can't. I'm really sorry..."

"Tim, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have even started to ask you but you're the only one that knows how this guy works."

"Look, I don't work for the FBI anymore. I'm just a CSI that's trying to do his job."

"You were an agent first."

"I was agent for a year. Majority rules."

"I understand."

"Allison, if it wasn't Christmas and I knew how long I was going to be gone, I'd do it but I can't. I just... I can't put my family through hell again."

"Tim, it's okay. You don't need to make excuses. I shouldn't have called. Good-bye."

Before Tim could respond the phone went dead. He sighed deeply and reattached it to his waist.

"Hi, I need to pick up a bracelet..."

S/C------

"I'm home!" Tim called, walking into the living room.

"We're in here." came Calleigh's frustrated voice. Tim smirked and walked into the kitchen.

"Oh honey..."

"Don't oh honey me. Will you help me clean this up?"

"I'll take her." Tim quickly offered, not wanting to be left with the kitchen covered in baby food.

"Nuhuh. Grab a rag and start cleaning." Calleigh ordered, removing the tray from the high chair. "Why do you need to do this Gabby? Huh? Why can't you be a good little girl and eat?"

"Because she's a Speedle." Tim smirked. Calleigh tossed a wet washcloth at the back of his head and it slipped down onto the floor. "That wasn't nice."

"Yes it was. You've been off gallivanting around town while I've been here trying to get her to eat."

"You won't be singing that tune when you get your Christmas present." Tim winked, grabbing Calleigh by the waist. She struggled against him and yelped as they slipped on the floor. Tim landed on his back in the baby food and Calleigh landed on top of him. He smiled slightly and pulled her head down to his to kiss her.

"Nice try." Calleigh muttered. "But not gonna work."

"Oh really?" Tim flipped her gently so he was on top. He kissed her neck softly and Calleigh moaned lightly. Tim was encouraged by this and slowly worked his way up.

"Uh..."

"I'm not stopping." Tim mumbled. "Never thought of the kitchen as being very romantic."

"Tim, my head is in baby food. So it's not romantic and besides our six month old daughter is sitting in her high chair right there." Calleigh said. Tim pulled his face away from hers and realized they were lying in a pile of baby food. Gabby giggled and clapped her chubby hands. Tim moved off Calleigh and she stood up.

"Now I have to give her a bath and take a shower." she complained, unbuckling Gabby from the high chair.

"Maybe I'll join you." Tim grinned.

"Clean." Calleigh called over her shoulder as she walked out.

"Slave driver."

"I heard that."

S/C-----

Tim pulled Calleigh back to him, kissing her tenderly. She sighed into their kiss and pulled away slightly.

"Something happened today."

"What makes you think that?"

"You're trying to win me over with sex."

"Can't I make love to you without having to have a reason?"

"Yes but that would be entirely unlike you." Calleigh teased, kissing Tim's pouting lips. "What happened?"

"Nothing, come on... don't ruin the moment." he smirked, making her laugh.

"We won't have a moment if you don't tell me what happened."

"IgotacallfromtheFBItheywantmetogoundercoveragaintofindRoberts." Tim said quickly and silenced Calleigh's future complaints with a passionate kiss. She forgot about his response for a minute and then pulled away.

"I hate it when you do that."

"Do what?"

"Try to use your... your... _talents_ to get out of trouble."

"My talents?" Tim raised an eyebrow. "So I'm good huh?"

"Stop changing the subject!" Calleigh exclaimed, trying to fight the smile off her face. "What did you tell her?"

"Her? You jump to conclusions sweetheart."

"It was Allison Christensen that called you wasn't it?"

"Yeah."

"What did you tell her?"

"Told her there was no way in hell that I was leaving you again."

Calleigh shook her head and moved off the couch to the window.

"Calleigh, come on!" Tim exclaimed exasperatedly, moving behind her. "I told her no."

"Tim, I know you want to go."

"I'm not leaving."

"No. You want to find him."

"I'm not going."

"Tim, I know you. You get so addicted to a case that you're not happy until you find who did it." Calleigh said, turning to face him.

"That's not true." he protested.

"Yes it is. Go."

"No. It's too close to Christmas and I don't know how long I'm gonna be gone. I mean, I was gone a year the last time."

"Yes and the last time I also thought you were dead." Calleigh said. "At least this time I will have some glimmer of hope."

"This time? Who said I was going?"

"I did and I know that you're only saying you won't go to make me happy. Just go and solve this once and for all because if you don't... then it will just come back later and you'll have to figure it out then."

Tim knew she was right.

"What if I told you that I didn't want to go because I don't want to leave?"

"I'd tell you that it was a load of shit and I don't like when you lie to me."

"Why are you like this?"

"Because I'm not doing this so you get your fix of finding a killer. I'm doing this so you can finally solve this case and not put me, Gabby, or any other people in danger. You promised me I had nothing to be scared of."

"I did."

"I'm scared when I know he's still out there. So go find him and make everything right again."


	9. chapter nine

"Just put the evidence on the bench. I'll get to it later."

"Calleigh..."

She turned around and smiled slightly.

"Ryan, welcome back. What's up?"

The younger CSI stared down at his feet for a second then back up at the blonde.

"Um... I uh... I was wondering if you'd want to have um... dinner tonight."

In the doorway of the ballistics lab, Eric stopped and listened.

"I would like that..." Calleigh's voice faded out, like she was embarrassed.

"Okay. I'll see you at seven," Ryan's voice died out as a yelling Stetler and Horatio walked by. Eric walked towards the locker room and a few minutes later Ryan walked in. "Hey Delko."

"You're unbelievable Wolfe." he said bitterly.

"I'm sorry?"

"Calleigh is married and they don't need you getting in between things."

"Last I heard, her husband was dead."

Eric nodded, reminding himself Wolfe had been away for three months, right around the time Tim came back, to help his mother, who was deathly ill. So he would have no idea about Tim's return.

"Yeah, well don't be surprised if you don't have a job in a few weeks."

"Eric, why don't you like me?"

"Because you came in, replaced my best friend like he was never here, and now you're trying to get his wife. You mess things up in our world." he replied.

"You know what Eric, Calleigh is a big girl. I think she can date who she wants."

"That's what you think." he muttered and walked out, heading towards Ballistics again. "Calleigh!"

"Hey Eric." she smiled. "I'm going to go pick up Gabby so can you make it snappy?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Picking her up?"

"No. Going out with Wolfe. Man, how could you do that to Speed?"

"What?"

"I stood right here and heard the whole conversation!"

"Oh!" Calleigh laughed. "That? He asked me to dinner and if you heard the whole conversation you would've heard me say I'd like to but I have other plans tonight."

"He said he'd see you at seven."

"...tomorrow, bright and early. Do you actually think I'd cheat on Tim? And even if I did agree, it's just dinner."

"Not to him. He likes you."

"Eric, I think your hatred for Ryan is getting in the way of things." Calleigh said. "I'm not going out with him, happy?"

"Yeah." he nodded as Calleigh leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"But I think it's sweet that you care about me." she smiled. "I'll see you later."

"Give Gabby a kiss for me."

S/C------

"I thought we were trying to find Roberts." Tim said quietly.

"I did. Jeez Tim, neglecting a free meal." Allison teased. "You need to eat something."

"At a five star restaurant?"

"So it's a bit exquisite."

Tim's phone began to ring.

"Oh can you take that outside?" the waitress asked as she came by. "It's disturbing."

Tim nodded and quickly exited the restaurant.

"Hello?"

"Well hello sexy."

"Oh baby..."

"How's Los Angeles?" Calleigh's humorous voice asked.

"Boring as hell."

"Ooh... must be fun. What are you doing?"

"Eating."

"What?"

"I haven't decided yet. I don't even wanna eat. I don't even wanna be here."

"Well I don't even want you out there."

"You're the one who made me come!" Tim exclaimed.

S/C-----

Across the street in a window on the sixth floor of a building, someone stood, a rifle in his hands. He aimed it perfectly so he could see Speedle through the scope.

S/C----

"No Calleigh, don't do this."

"I'm not mad. I just miss you, a lot."

"Well I miss you a lot too. How's Gabby?"

"Eating my hair."

"At least she's eating something." Tim smirked. "What else is going on?"

"Nothing. The case coming?"

"Not at all. I don't even think he's here."

"Well then you'll be home sooner. I just wanted to check and make sure you weren't dead. I love you so much Tim."

"I love you too Calleigh." he said and started walking. A shot rang out through the air, making Tim fall to the ground.


	10. chapter ten

"Tim? Tim!" Calleigh felt her throat tighten up as the phone went dead. "Tim!"

S/C-----

Tim pushed himself up into a kneeling position and his breath hitched when he saw the front of the restaurant. Three shots had broken the front window, right where he had been standing only a moment before.

"Tim!" Allison's frantic voice filled his ears. "Oh my God are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." he muttered. "Oh man my phone..."

It lay on the sidewalk, its keypad and battery hanging out.

"I'll buy you a new one. That was pretty close."

"Yeah. Can I use your phone for just a minute?"

"Yeah." Allison unattached it from her waist and handed it to Tim.

"I'll meet you at the car." he said, walking away, dialing his home number as he did.

"Tim?"

"Calleigh... baby..." it calmed him down just to hear her voice.

"Oh my God! What happened? I heard the shot go off. Are you okay?"

"Sniper and yes, I'm fine. I got out of the way. My phone got trashed though so I have to get a new one."

"I don't care! Just as long as you aren't trashed and I have to get a new one of you."

"It won't happen. I swear to you Calleigh, it won't happen. Just, relax before you give yourself a heart attack."

"I think you already gave me one! God Tim, I love you. I love you so much and I'm sorry if I ever did anything to piss you off."

"Why the hell are you apologizing? I'm not dead and even if I was I wouldn't be able to listen you rant."

"I know. I just want you to know that though."

"I love you too baby. Look, I'm on Allison's phone and I just wanted to let you know I was okay. I'll call you after everything's calmed down and I'm at the hotel."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Okay. Is Gabby still awake?"

"Barely."

"Oh. Well I gotta go. Cal, I love you and Gabby."

"We love you too..."

Tim didn't want to hang up but he pressed the end button, neither of the them knowing it'd be a long time before they talked again.

S/C----

"Why hasn't he called me?" Calleigh grumbled. "He said he'd call me when he got back to the hotel."

"Maybe he isn't at the hotel yet." Ray offered, popping a M&M in his mouth.

"For twelve hours?"

"It's a possibility."

"Or maybe he's with that hot FBI girl." Eric smirked. "Man, I'd love to be him."

Valera smacked him and Calleigh stared at him.

"He's probably right." she muttered. "He's gotten bored with me and moved on."

"Oh shut up. Why would listen to my dumbass of a husband?" Valera asked.

"Or, here's a better one." Eric nudged Ray in the ribs. "He's lying somewhere, preferably in a ditch with his guts hanging out."

The two of them howled with laughter. They stopped however when they saw the look on Calleigh's face.

"You two are supposed to be his friends and you're sitting their predicting his death!"

"Calleigh, relax! How many times have you had a case and haven't stopped for anything?"

"Not many!"

"Bull shit!" Ray laughed. "I can count at least ten when I was here and I can double that about 1000 times to when I was not here!"

"That's not true!"

"Yes it is." Horatio nodded. "Why don't you just call his cell phone?"

"Because he broke it." Calleigh replied. "I cannot believe he's doing this to me!"

"Overprotective wife." Eric coughed. "You don't let him to a crime scene without a Kevlar on."

"I did that twice when he first came back! And excuse me for worrying about my husband! And if what you said is true about him in the ditch and everything, you are gonna be so sorry!"

S/C------

TWELVE HOURS BEFORE

"See you in the morning Tim." Allison smiled as she disappeared into her room. He nodded and entered his own room. Out of nowhere, a fist flew at Tim, knocking him to the ground.

"Nice to see you again Speedle."

Tim lay on the floor, groaning in pain. He finally rolled onto his back and groaned some more.

"Roberts... so nice to see you too."

"I'm sure." Roberts opened the door and Allison stepped in.

"Nice work." she smiled. "How are you feeling Tim?"

"Like someone punched me." he replied, wiping blood from his mouth. "You're in on this?"

"At first I wasn't, just a good FBI agent that was trying to stop him but then I was one of the ones who got attacked and I decided to join him."

"You double-crossed the agency."

"Yeah. I was glad when Cassidy went missing. I was his 2nd in command. I knew I'd get to see you, the great Tim Speedle." Allison said. "Now I finally have you."

"Allison, we're here to kill him not have sex with him." Roberts reminded.

"We're not killing him. At least not yet. Oh by the way, don't you think I'm a wonderful actress?"

"Huh?"

"At the restaurant... 'Tim! Oh my god are you okay?' Johnny here was supposed to shoot you. I think I'll do it myself next time." Allison said, smacking Roberts. "Learn how to shoot a gun."

"I shot it right where he was. I can't help he moved."

"And I know all about you." Allison added. "That's why I sent John to get Calleigh but you got home too early. I knew I should've kept you longer but I figured he did his job. I also think it's very sweet that you promise her all these things, like how you're fine and you're not going to die and you'll see her soon... I think it's horrible that she's going to have to lose you again."


	11. chapter eleven

"Calleigh, you can't go in."

"No, Horatio you don't understand."

"Yes I do. Look, we don't know who's in there with her."

"I'm not afraid of her."

"I know but if Tim is hurt I don't need you getting hurt as well. Losing two CSIs isn't a good thing to put on my record."

"I won't get hurt."

"Okay. Well... I'll have backup standing by at every door."

Calleigh nodded and holstered her gun.

"Relax. Everything will be fine."

"Usually I'm telling you that." Horatio said, a small smile on his face. Calleigh smiled and started for the door of the small house.

S/C------

Roberts shoved the chair roughly, making Tim fall onto his knees. They had finally untied him and it was all for nothing.

"You know Tim, I'm really sorry it's ending this way." Allison said, pulling her gun out. "I really hoped that she would find you. I guess she really isn't as smart as they all make her sound."

Tim clenched his jaw as he felt the barrel of the 9mm on the back of his head. This was it. He was really going to die this time.

"I wish I didn't have to do this." Allison said. Tim glanced up and saw Calleigh lingering in the shadows.

"Allison, before you pull the trigger I just wanted you to know that I think you're a cold hearted bitch that needs to be brought down." he said and wrapped his foot around her ankle. She screeched as she fell to the floor and the gun skidded across the floor. Tim quickly grabbed it and aimed it at her. Calleigh finally came into the room.

"I don't think you had a good idea anyway Allison." she said.

"I told you, you're not going to get far if Calleigh has anything to do with it."

Allison had pushed herself up into a sitting position and smirked at the couple.

"You two don't even know what's coming."

Roberts moved behind Calleigh and grabbed her gun from her. He gave it to Allison, who gladly took it.

"You know, I was just going to blow his head off." she said, making sure there was a bullet in the chamber, "But, now that you're here Calleigh, I've decided to make him suffer and make you suffer while we're at it. See, a bullet to the brain wouldn't be painful, he'd be dead in a couple of seconds. But if I shoot him in the right spots to let him bleed out and let you watch him die... now that sounds like more fun."

"Leave." Tim muttered, not taking his eyes of Allison. "Calleigh, leave."

"Not without you." she said quietly.

"It's over okay?"

"No it's not."

"Yes it is. One of us obviously isn't coming out of this alive and it's gonna be me."

"Don't say that."

"Are you two done?" Allison snapped impatiently.

"I'm not losing you again." Calleigh said. "I can't go through that again."

A shot went off, making Tim shove Calleigh out of the way. The shot wasn't aimed for them, it hit the ceiling.

"Ow." she hissed.

"What would you rather have? A bullet in your head or a sore shoulder? Will you just get out of here?"

Calleigh shoved Tim off her and stood up. Tim followed her and realized she had taken the gun he had been holding.

"The cops are outside." she said, aiming the gun towards Allison. She smirked and looked at Roberts. He nodded and slammed Tim into the wall. He gave a loud groan that was cut off when Roberts's large hands wrapped around his neck.

"Tim!" Calleigh glanced at him worriedly. God, she was stupid not letting Horatio come in with her. He gasped for air as Roberts tightened his grip on him. "Let him go!"

"No. Then he'll stop me." Allison said. Calleigh looked at her and cried out when a bullet hit her. Tim's eyes widened as she fell backwards and he struggled to get out of Roberts's hold but it just got worse.

'Great. I'm being strangled and she's getting shot. We make such a good couple.' he thought sarcastically. Finally, Tim didn't know how, but Roberts moved away from him. He saw Horatio and Eric but didn't acknowledge them as he rushed over to Calleigh.

"Calleigh, come on don't do this."

"Tim," she choked out.

"Cal, you gotta stay with me. Come on. H is calling for help now... Calleigh, no don't... I, I need you."

"I..."

"No, don't start with your apologizing or your good-byes." Tim smirked through his tears. "You're gonna be fine. Calleigh, come on, you gotta hang on... for me, for Gabby. Calleigh?"

S/C--------

A/N: hehehehe, I'm so evil.


	12. chapter twelve

It was too silent in the room. Eric was sitting on the floor, his back against the wall. Horatio was trying to find some coffee and Tim had his elbows on his knees, hunched over, and his face buried in his hands. The only sound in the room was one of Tim's sobs once in a while.

"I'm sure she's fine." Eric said quietly, though he had his own fears. His eyes were red-rimmed and he played with the carpet on the floor. Tim's head shot out of his hands, his eyes red and his cheeks tear-stained.

"Shut up Eric. Just shut up."

"I'm trying to help." he muttered.

"Yeah well every time someone says it'll be fine it gets worse." Tim snapped. Horatio reappeared with someone Tim never saw before and Alexx.

"Any news?" Horatio asked. Tim shook his head.

"Where's Calleigh?" the guy asked. Eric shot him a withering glare and Tim felt he had no reason to speak to someone he didn't know.

"Are you okay?" Alexx asked, pulling Tim into her arms. He shook his head again, another fit of crying coming on. "Oh Timmy..."

"Wolfe, I need you over at the scene." Horatio said quietly.

"Why do I have to go?" he asked. Everyone turned and looked at Ryan.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Tim asked, wiping his eyes. "If he tells you to do something then you do it."

"Who are you?"

"Tim Speedle."

"You're... you're dead." Ryan stammered.

"Yes. I'm a ghost. I'm a figment of your imagination." Tim said sarcastically.

"What I don't get is why you all get to sit around waiting for news on Calleigh and I have to go process the scene." Ryan said.

"You wanna know why?" Eric asked. "Because we're so close to her, we could be family."

"You only work with her."

"Really?" Eric pushed himself off the ground and got in Ryan's face. "I've known Calleigh for four years. She's become like a sister to me and so help me God if she doesn't make it and if you don't get over to that damn house and process that damn crime scene and that bitch gets away I'm gonna make your life a living hell."

"Besides, you don't question Horatio Caine." Tim said. Ryan shook his head and walked out.

"Hopefully he leaves for good."

S/C-----

Tim stared at the wall and sighed deeply. He had been here for too long and no update.

"I feel bad for leaving Gabby with Valera."

"It's okay." Eric tossed his cell phone up and caught it. "She loves your kid. And by the way, thanks for getting your wife pregnant."

"No problem."

"Valera wants one now."

"Being a father is great. Best thing in the world besides your wife."

"Yeah well... I'm not quite ready yet."

"How do you think I felt? I come back after a year and she just plopped her down in my lap and said, 'Here, you have a daughter you good for nothing bastard."

"Really?"

"No but she was thinking it." Tim smirked. Eric laughed. "I mean, I left her alone..."

"She was pretty upset for the first few weeks then she found out about Gabby and she started pulling herself together again. When Gabby was born she was happy and was back to her normal self but I could tell that she was still hurting and wanted you."

Tim closed his eyes slowly, trying to stop the tears from falling. He let her down. Finally he stood up and walked over to the nurses' station.

"Can I help you?" one of them asked. Tim nodded.

"Yeah. Can you tell me what's going on with Calleigh Speedle?"

"She's still in surgery Tim." the nurse said. "But once I know something, you'll know something."

"Thanks." he muttered and sat back down. How long was he to sit here before he was told either she was fine or... gone?


	13. chapter thirteen

Tim rolled over and wrapped an arm around Calleigh's waist. She smiled and turned so she was facing him.

"Hi." she whispered.

"Hi." he whispered back, kissing her forehead lightly. He kissed a trail down to her lips.

"Birthday!" Gabby squealed, running in. "My birthday!"

She crawled between Tim and Calleigh, who reluctantly moved away from each other.

"I want presents." she announced, her green eyes boring into Tim's brown ones. He just stared at her.

"Why should you get presents?"

"My birthday Daddy."

"So?"

"I'm three now!" (Yes Gabby speaks very intelligent for a three-year-old. Lol)

"Really? Well... maybe later then."

"Now!" Gabby whined and rolled over to look at Calleigh. "Momma, I want presents!"

"Hmm... I don't know." she said in a teasing voice. "Daddy, should we give her a present?"

"If we must." Tim sighed. "You have to find it first though."

Gabby quickly scrambled off the bed and ran downstairs, looking all over for her birthday present.

"I think we were rudely interrupted." Tim smirked, pulling Calleigh back to him.

"Mmm... Happy Birthday." she leaned in and kissed him. They lingered there for a minute before an excited squeal filled the house.

"DADDY I FOUND!"

Tim laughed and sat up.

"Come on."

S/C---------

"Thanks for taking her Eric." Calleigh said.

"No problem. You kids be good now you hear?" he smirked. Calleigh gave him a look and stroked Gabby's dark curls.

"Me and Daddy will see you tomorrow okay? You're gonna have fun with Uncle Eric and Aunt Val tonight and be good."

"And Anna?"

"Well Anna may be sleeping but sure I don't see why not if she's awake." Calleigh smiled, kissing her forehead.

"Let go." Gabby squirmed in Eric's arms and he put her down. She ran into the living room where Tim and Horatio were still talking. "Daddy!"

Tim glanced down and smiled as he picked Gabby up.

"I go with Uncle Eric." she said.

"You're leaving?"

Gabby nodded vigorously. Horatio laughed gently.

"I'm gonna get going myself. Happy Birthday Speed."

"Me too!" Gabby smiled. Horatio smiled back and kissed the top of her head.

"That's right. Happy Birthday sweetheart."

Tim followed Horatio out to the door, where he hugged Calleigh good-bye.

"I'd like to get a move on." Eric complained. Tim rolled his eyes and Gabby mimicked him. "Oh dear God there's two of them."

"Bye Daddy." she smiled sweetly. Tim smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Bye angel." he set her down on the floor and Eric took her hand.

"Come on. Aunt Val is gonna make popcorn. Watch some Star Wars right?"

"Don't let her watch anything violent." Calleigh called after them. She heard Eric say,

"Your mom's a worrywart."

Calleigh sighed and closed the front door. She turned around and looked at Tim, who was leaning against the wall. He smiled at her and she returned it, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Have a good birthday?"

"Yeah." Tim nodded, kissing her softly. "We can, however, make it better."

S/C-----

"I think that's the first time we've done something and haven't gotten interrupted at all." Tim smirked. Calleigh laughed, running her fingertips up and down his bare arm lightly.

"I think you're right." she agreed.

"I think I am."

"You always are."

"I know." Tim said, making Calleigh lift her head off his chest. Their eyes locked and Tim pulled her face even with his and kissed her tenderly. "I love you."

"I love you too. Mmm..."

"Mmm what?"

"You're gonna say I didn't have to but I got you another present."

"Baby, you already got me a lot and spent too much."

"I didn't spend too much. Just a 1.99 to get wrapping paper." Calleigh winked, going through the bedside table. She pulled out a small, wrapped present and held it for a second. "I was waiting till after everything calmed down to give this to you."

Tim took it from her and stared at it.

"Did you get me an empty box?" he teased. Calleigh smirked but shook her head. She leaned over him and turned the light on.

"Open it." she ordered gently. Tim nodded and took his time unwrapping the gift.

"Is it jewelry?" he tried to sound excited but in all honestly the only piece of jewelry Tim would wear was his wedding ring.

"No."

"Thank God." he mumbled in relief. Calleigh smiled and watched him as he lifted the white top off the box. Tim stared into the box, his mouth hanging open slightly.

"Tim..."

He looked up at her and Calleigh leaned over and wiped a single tear off his cheek.

"You... you're pregnant?"

She nodded, her own tears forming.

"I love you Calleigh. God, I love you so much." Tim pulled her back to him and kissed her deeply. "How many... weeks or months or whatever are you?"

"Six weeks. I found out yesterday. Remember I came in late to work."

"Wow... we're gonna be parents again."

S/C------

"You gotta be really quiet Gabby." Tim said, hoisting her up into his arms.

"I wanna see Momma."

"We are."

"Really?"

"Mhmm." Tim got out of the elevator and headed towards Calleigh's room. He opened the door quietly and Gabby wiggled out of his embrace and ran over to Calleigh.

"Momma!"

"Hey baby! Have you been good for Daddy?" Calleigh smiled up at Tim as he lifted Gabby up onto the bed. She nodded and hugged Calleigh tightly.

"I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"I want you home."

"I'll be home soon." Calleigh promised. She looked up as a nurse walked in, a transparent bassinet in front of her.

"I saw Tim walk past and figured you'd want the little one." she smiled. "This must be Gabby. Your mommy has told me a lot about you and how you're very excited to meet your little sister."

She nodded.

"Is she here?"

"Yes she is." Tim smiled, gently picking the newborn up. Calleigh moved over slightly and pulled Gabby with her.

"We gotta make room for Daddy." she explained seeing her daughter's confused look. Tim sat down and Gabby peered into the bundle of blankets in his arms.

"Gabby, this is Lindsay." he said. She stared down at her sister, their identical eyes connecting.

"Hi." she said quietly. "She's so tiny."

"So were you when you were her age." Calleigh said, stroking Gabby's hair lightly. "You gotta remember she's only a few hours old. So you like her?"

"She's okay." she shrugged. Tim leaned back against the bed and Gabby scooted forward so she could watch Lindsay some more. Calleigh looked over at him and stroked the side of his face softly. He kissed the palm of her hand and sighed against her warm skin.

'I love you.' she mouthed.

'I love you too.' he mouthed back.

"Well, well, well," Eric's voice filled the room, bringing the couple back to reality. "There's a scene I'd never thought I'd see... Tim Speedle surrounded by three beautiful ladies."

"And they're all mine."

S/C------

Tim cracked one eye open when felt Calleigh crawl into his arms.

"Where'd ya go?"

"I had to feed Lindsay." Tim heard Calleigh's voice crack and he was fully awake in a minute.

"Hey... baby, what's wrong?" he asked as she rolled over.

"Nothing." she sniffed as Tim wiped her tears away. "I just... I was watching her and I kept thinking back to when Gabby was a baby..."

"Yeah? Why the tears?"

"That was just some year."

"I know..."

"I mean, for three months I had to raise Gabby alone and then you're back and everything's fine again then December came and it was like... we stepped into the Twilight's Zone or something. And I just... I realized how close to dying I was, how I almost did."

"Cal..."

"And I know I'm acting stupid. It was three years ago and we've moved on but I need to know that if anything ever happened to me you'd be okay, that you'd look after Gabby and Lindsay."

"Yes, you know that but nothing's gonna happen to either one of us again. Okay?"

Calleigh nodded and Tim kissed her. They lay in silence until Tim finally heard Calleigh's breathing even out. That had been one crazy year but everything turned to be fine and it was going to stay fine. At least Tim hoped so...

THE END


End file.
